1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) using the same, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a TFT and an OLED using the same, that can reduce the number of masking steps.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel display devices (FPDs), an organic light emitting display device (OLED) is an emissive device that has a wide viewing angle and a fast response speed of 1 ms or less. Also, the OLED can be fabricated to a small thickness at a low cost and has good contrast. Thus, the OLED has attracted much attention as a next generation flat panel display.
In general, the OLED is classified into a passive matrix OLED and an active matrix OLED according to the manner in which N×M pixels disposed in the form of a matrix are driven. In the active matrix type OLED, a pixel electrode defining an emission region and a unit pixel driving circuit for applying current or voltage to the pixel electrode are disposed in a unit pixel region. The unit pixel driving circuit includes at least one TFT to provide a predetermined current irrespective of pixel numbers in the OLED, so that the OLED may have stable brightness and consume low power. Thus, the active matrix type OLED may be advantageously employed to a large-sized display with high resolution.